Thnks Fr Th Mmrs
by GothicKitsune666
Summary: Sasuke is cheating on Naruto and Naruto has had enough. SasuNaru Sasu? Shounenai, mentions of sex, suicide, death. song fic and One shot. The song is Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boys


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto and the song belongs to The Fall Out Boys._

**Title:** Thnks Fr Th Mmrs  
**Rating:** T  
**Couple:** SasuNaru Sasu??  
**Summery:** Sasuke is cheating on Naruto and Naruto has had enough.  
**Warning:** Shounen-ai, mentions of sex, suicide, death

**Authors note:** I understand that the song Thnks Fr Th Mmrs is not about a girl or a guy cheating on their lover, but when I heard the song this is what popped into my head. I think it turned out pretty good. Please read and review.

* * *

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

Naruto was sitting on his bed, crying quietly to himself. He should have known that it was all a lie. How could some one love the monster he was? That his lover on the last two years was bound to betray him, and betray him he did, in the worst possible way. He could still hear all of the sounds coming from the guest bed room. Sasuke was with him again.

_**I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys**_

He soon heard the door to the guest room open and closed, the footsteps going down the stairs signaling that the other was gone. He quickly whipped his eyes, not wanting Sasuke know that he was crying again.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door and walked in.

"Hey teme," Naruto said with his mask of happiness up on his face like normal.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Naruto and smiled at him.

"It was ok. . ." he said with a slight waver in his voice. _Shit, _Naruto thought to himself, _my mask almost fell._

"Want to do something?" Sasuke asked as he stood up off the bed.

"Ok, sounds like fun," Naruto said as he stood up also.

_**One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
Ohhhhhh**_

"How about we go out to dinner?" Sasuke suggested, shrugging his shoulders bored.

"Ok," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned forward and kissed Naruto softly on the lips. _He tastes like him,_ Naruto thought bitterly as he fought the tears back.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips.

_Don't lie!!_ He cried out in his mind._ If you loved me, you wouldn't be sleeping with him! _

_**Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
In this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand. (One night stand, off!)**_

(Next day)

"Oh, Sasuke!" the same voice from all the other times cried out as Naruto sat in his and Sasuke's bedroom crying. "HARDER!!!"

Naruto finally had enough. He could not stand listening to his lover make love to some one else besides him. The thought that Sasuke lied to him every night. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He quietly opened and shut the door, locking it tightly.

_**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter**_

He leaned back against the door, catching his breath, tears still running down his cheeks. _Maybe now he will love me,_ he thought to himself as he walked over to the shower and turned it on to the hottest temperature possible.

He quickly stripped down and grabbed the razor along with a needle and piece of paper that was stashed away behind the toilet for when he needed an escape from reality.

_**One night yeah one more time**_

Naruto brought the needle to his finger and pricked his finger tip, letting blood collect at the tip of the needle. Once he had a good sized drop of blood, he wrote out his letter to Sasuke. Finishing it quickly he let the blood dry before folding it and placing it in the draw on the sink so it wouldn't get damp.

He silently stepped under the shower head and let the scolding hot water kiss and burn his skin. He didn't care anymore about the pain he caused himself. It would soon be all over, and besides any physical pain would be better then the pain in his heart that Sasuke caused.

Silently he brought the razor up to his wrists. Slicing down his left wrist and then proceeding to do the same for his other wrist, letting the blood mix in with the hot water that was swirling down into the drain.

"Finally," he said as he turned the water off and got out, dressing again as he grabbed the note he had written in his own blood. "I can leave."

_**One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter**_

Naruto slowly opened the bathroom door and quietly walked down to his and Sasuke's bedroom, making sure not to let any blood hit the floor. He wanted to die in his and Sasuke's room because it was home to him, even though it held horrible memories. He wanted to die comfortable on the bed, and not on the cold tile in the bathroom.

Naruto opened the door to their bedroom and made it over to the bed. He could still hear Sasuke in the other room and he started to cry again. He climbed down on the bed and curled up on Sasuke's side. He turned the radio on and the room was soon washed in sound as he slowly closed his eyes, never to open them again. His note held tightly in his small fist.

_**One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter**_

Sasuke quietly opened the door to his and Naruto's bedroom expecting to be greeted by his bubble lover. He was not expecting to come into the room with the lights off and the only sound being the radio playing. That is what worried him the most, Naruto always snored when he was asleep.

Sasuke quickly turned the light on and saw his worst nightmare. Naruto was lying in bed, on his side, not breathing. On closer expectation, there was a small pool of blood under Naruto's wrists.

The black haired boy rushed over and found that Naruto was indeed dead. In the blurriness of his tears, he saw a note clutched tightly in his lover's cold and lifeless hand. He quietly took the note out of his hand. He cried when he saw what was written on it, and that it was written in blood.

_**One night and one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great (even though they weren't so great)  
He tastes like you only sweeter**_

I know about Sai. I want you to know that I still love you even thought you never loved me. Thanks for the memories though. Even if not all of them were the best.

"I do love you Naruto," Sasuke cried. "I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I ended up doing what I did. But I do love you with all of my heart. . ."

* * *

That's it. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review. 


End file.
